


【豆鹤】发型

by JULIN



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 豆鹤豆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIN/pseuds/JULIN
Summary: 【豆鹤豆无差】关于发型这件小事
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 3





	【豆鹤】发型

**Author's Note:**

> 与正文无关的一点废话：  
> 第一次用ao3发文，听说要提前几天发第一篇后面的才能显示出来？？  
> 于是搬个旧文过来存个档试水，毕竟没几天又要过来这边发车了，成年人搞煌好难（叹气）

豆原一成一直很苦恼，因为他总是学不会自己单独搞定发型。

每次轮到需要做造型亮相的时候，他也只会做一种固定的抓发发型，尽管他很羡慕其他的练习生能自己动手轻松做出非常帅气的发型，比如佐藤景瑚君，又比如白岩瑠姬君。

但无奈于手太笨拙，豆原一成都不是很敢轻易上手尝试到自己身上，只好每回都做一个比较保守的造型就作罢了。

直到三次公演舞台几乎都是同组的鹤房汐恩实在是看不下去了。

他不知道这臭小孩的脑子里一天到晚都在想什么，明明刘海是越留越长了，却不肯尝试做一次全新的造型？

豆原被鹤房那近乎审视的目光直勾勾瞪着，有些不知所措。

对方那张精致的脸的存在感总是强到不行，连带着像现在这样灼灼的视线固定在身上自然就会变得格外引人在意。

突然之间，没有任何征兆的，豆原被鹤房堵在了这里。

他一脸茫然，始终搞不懂自己又是哪点做错了，惹到汐恩哥不快……

鹤房越走越近，脸几乎怼到了豆原的眼前，亦捕捉到了豆原眼底放大的无助和几丝没藏好的慌张。

“嘶，我说你啊，你要是不会，为什么就不能问问我？”

豆原一瞬间懵了，没理解过来鹤房的意思，他愣愣的张了张口，啊了一声。

见状，鹤房又很无语地后退一步，暂时拉开了距离。与他相对的豆原此时正背靠墙直直站着，不知何时，这个曾经还较他稍矮一些的少年已经悄悄蹿高了不少。

已经快要能与自己平视了。

“我是说，你是不是不会自己做发型啊？”鹤房揉了揉太阳穴，转口问出一句。

“原来汐恩君是这个意思啊……”豆原如释重负，轻笑着回答，“没关系的，好像我现在的发型大家也挺喜欢的，不会也应该没事的吧？”

鹤房听完马上啧了一声，简直气不打一处来。

“那你为什么要留那么长的刘海啊？你留了头发却不尝试新发型，那岂不是浪费吗。”

一边说着，他一边上了手去将豆原快戳到眼睛的前发撩开，露出光滑饱满的额头。

几个月的时间足以改变一个人许多，鹤房发现豆原不仅仅是长高了，好像连皮肤都跟着变白了不少。于是乎此刻摆在他面前的豆原一成，完全与鹤房记忆里平时的他大相径庭，没了碍眼刘海的遮挡，浓眉大眼昭和颜的优越五官条件一下子便成倍的展现出来。

饶是这段时日已经和豆原混得再相熟不过的鹤房汐恩，一时间也遭不住如此近距离的帅脸暴击。

鹤房感觉自己的手心里似乎隐隐发起烫来，心跳倏地加速，况且这么近的距离，他都要担心豆原一成会不会听到，而手底下贴着的肌肤实感也太过于惹人在意。

他仿佛忽然间想明白了，为什么豆粉会如此痴迷于豆原一成了。

掀开刘海后的豆原一成，还有那个自己私底下日常相处认识的豆原一成，根本不是同一个人。

鹤房汐恩现在无比认同这个观点。

特别是当豆原微微翘首，抬起那双过于圆润清澈的眼眸乖巧地望向自己，鹤房就觉得那道无辜且无害的目光，很像他老家曾经养过的豆柴。

那应该是属于宠物的眼神。

但豆原一成可不是他一个人的宠物。

鹤房心下莫名的烦躁起来，把豆原的头发如烫手山芋般又放了下来，急忙收回手去习惯性揣进裤兜，双手紧贴着自己的裤子和腿，鹤房才感觉平静了一些，但刚刚接触到的豆原发丝的触感犹在指尖滑动，他还忘不了。

有些扎手，却是介于软硬之间刚刚好的程度，如果就那么放手揉上去肯定很舒服。

“你看，你的头发还是很适合做发型的，总之——你跟我来！”

不待豆原反应过来，看清楚对方无缘无故爆红的后颈，鹤房已率先转过身去，大步流星的先走一步，只想要快速逃离这个今后可能会令他记忆无比深刻的地点。

豆原站在原地呆了呆，然后伸手摸上刚才被鹤房触碰过的地方，看着鹤房火急火燎快要走远的背影，逐渐弯起了笑眯眯的眼睛，嘴角抿着甜丝丝的笑意，也快步追了上去。

“等等我，汐恩君！”

鹤房果然说到做到，带他来了化妆间。

本就是没有演出，没有拍摄的时间段，化妆间里空无一人，看不到一个人忙碌的身影。

除了不请自来的鹤房汐恩和豆原一成两人。

打开灯，鹤房随便挑了个就近的位置坐下，然后随手拿起桌上摆放整齐的细柄分发梳，居然真的开始有模有样的教学起来。

“你看啊，先用这种梳子的下端，像这样子分开头顶的发线，当然用手直接分也行，怎么方便怎么来。”

鹤房坐在化妆镜前，认认真真的摆弄着自己那头刚染成了棕色的顺毛，手里的动作一看就非常娴熟。

豆原站在他身边，同样认真地听着他的汐恩哥在教他如何快速凹出一个发型，只见那几根纤细白皙的手指快速在头顶间穿梭，一个像模像样的斜分括号头就已经初步成型了。

原来他剪指甲了啊。

豆原盯着盯着，打量对方的目光忍不住跑偏了去，心里总有某种不可言说而又蠢蠢欲动的想法在暗自冲动着，作祟着。 

连指尖都是粉色的。

这时鹤房把梳子放下，用手指了下那边的直发小夹板。

“一成，你帮我把那个拿过来，先插上电加热一会。”

“哦哦，好的。”

豆原乖乖听话照做，把鹤房指明了要的东西拿过来准备好。

而鹤房那边已一手抓着分好的发缕，另一只空闲的手则伸出去够了个吹风机回来，豆原手疾眼快地接住，连忙帮他也把吹风机的电插好再递到鹤房手里，鹤房感激的冲他一笑没有说话。

这时鹤房又开始拿着热风吹风机自顾自地讲解起来，根本没有管站在一旁的豆原怦怦乱跳的心。

“……大概就是这样啦，你学会了没有？”

鹤房终于放下了手里的吹风机，化妆间里方才还在呼呼作响的声音一下子停了下来，本来只有他们两个人的房间再度变得安静无比。

短时间内说了这么多话，他都有点不太习惯的口干舌燥起来。结果等他抬起头往镜子里一看，豆原的视线却像是染上了某种难以言喻的热度，那里面有着或许他能看懂但是目前来说并不想戳破的含义。

他忍不住佯咳了一声，刻意错开他们那一下不经意交集上的眼神，随之拉回了豆原的注意力。鹤房再不小心瞥去时，对方的眼底已然恢复了清亮干净，和之前一般正常无异的模样。

连鹤房都禁不住要怀疑起自己，刚刚撞见的那个眼神是不是他一个人的错觉了。

“我说你，到底看懂了没啊？”

“好像懂了，谢谢汐恩君。”豆原回神，咧嘴笑出了两颗令鹤房熟悉又安心的小兔牙。

鹤房有些慌乱的把吹风机放了下来，接着抓起被晾在手边半天的直发器，硬塞到豆原手中，故意板着脸恶狠狠地说道：“那你用一用这东西给我看看，别说你不会啊！”

豆原会意，傻呵呵地笑出声来，接下鹤房塞过来的工具，站到鹤房身后捏起他的发丝一缕一缕夹住，稍微停顿个几秒再慢慢松开，手上的动作温柔而专注。

看起来确实像会用的样子。

鹤房脸上的表情松懈了一些。

“汐恩哥的发质很软很好呢，明明烫染过那么多次。”豆原边动身找着角度帮鹤房夹出理想的发型，边如突发奇想般地问了一句。

鹤房听到豆原喊了自己，抬眸看向镜子里映出的豆原的脸，认真的时候也特别像一只会围着主人膝盖努力讨欢的柴犬。

即使被人夸了心底雀跃得意得不行，他表面上还是要装作一副完全不在意的样子，并摆出一脸随性的神情。

“那是当然，我可是每天都有在用护发产品保养的。”这也是他从韩国那边学到的经验之一，如何让一个准爱豆即使频繁的换发色，不小心损伤了发质，都得努力拯救回来他珍贵的头发。

被主动的豆原先行叩开的话扉，这下干脆向两个年轻的大男孩之间敞开了来，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着关于保养头发的经验，再聊到他俩都懂的趣事，伴随着时不时的轻快笑语声，这场景确实活像鹤房坐进了豆原开的理发店。

鹤房汐恩的发型最后经豆原一成之手后，终于是成功塑造了出来。

等豆原把直发器放下，两人的闲聊时间才算暂时宣告结束。

豆原直直地望着镜子中换了个新发型的鹤房，面上开始聚集起温度，脸红来得后知后觉，在心里踌躇了一会儿后，最终仍是选择小声地发出了最真心的赞美。

“汐恩哥，很好看。”

尽管豆原的话听起来没头没脑的，但鹤房想也不用想就知道他要表达的意思，那话估计是在说自己各种意义层面上的“好看”。

鹤房忽然觉得自己的耳根也很烫。

“笨蛋，我知道我自己好看。”

不敢多看一眼身后人的笑容，鹤房忙起身找了瓶发胶喷上，示范给对方看如何进行最后一步，给发型定型。

但豆原一成的眼睛一直亮晶晶地望着他，让鹤房实在无法再忽视掉那张笑脸，他有一点不自在的把发胶放归原处，然后才转过身来正视着对方。

“行了，你多找机会练练自然就会了，下次可一定要做个新发型给我看啊。”

说到这里，鹤房侧身又抬手抓了抓自己后脑勺的头发，随后跟想起什么似的，才恼恼憋出句话。

“还有，只有我们两个人的时候允许你叫‘汐恩哥’。”

**【FIN】**

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是我的，他们是真的


End file.
